


Stiles' Christmas Surprise

by Vyxyn



Series: Vyxyn's Secret Santa Gifts - 2016 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is a generous cinnamon roll, Derek and Stiles FOREVER, M/M, None of this Noah business, Secret Santa for sterektbh on Tumblr, Sterek Secret Santa 2016, Stiles is a lucky boyfriend, i will fight you, sterek, the sheriff's name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9075235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyxyn/pseuds/Vyxyn
Summary: Stiles can't make it home from college for Christmas, and get's himself a wonderful surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was my Secret Santa gift for Sterektbh on Tumblr!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy reading it s much as I enjoyed writing it!

Derek knocks on the Stilinski’s door, shivering in his leather jacket as the wind picks up. Every Thursday Derek and John get together and talk about what’s going on in Beacon Hills. Derek as the Alpha, John as the Sheriff. The Sheriff opens the door.

“Hi Derek, come on in!”

Derek walks in, scuffing his boots on the door mat, and closes the door behind him. John calls out from the kitchen. “Would you like a hot drink Derek?”

Shrugging off his jacket, he drapes it over the back of the couch. “I’d love one. Tea please.” Derek wanders into the kitchen, and watches John put together the drinks.

John looks up at Derek. “Did you hear from Stiles today?” Derek shakes his head. “Oh. I thought he would have told you. He’s not going to be home for Christmas. Can’t afford the ticket.”

“What?”

“Yeah, I’m disappointed. I can’t afford the ticket either I’m afraid, or I’d go and visit him. It’s a shame too. I was able to get about 5 days off.”

Derek’s heart sinks. He was going to tell Stiles how he felt about him. How his thoughts always sway to him. How he keeps Stiles’ favourite red hoodie under his pillow. Derek had finally worked up the courage to say something, after being assured by the rest of the pack that Stiles felt the same way. (“I’m not that obvious Scott.” “No dude. You really are.”)

“I can afford the tickets.” Derek looks sheepishly at the Sheriff and continues. “I can afford the tickets. We can fly to him, hire a car. We can pick up all the groceries on the way to his apartment. I don't mind. You should be with family at Christmas.”

John puts down the jar of sugar he was holding, and looks at Derek. His eyes are bright with joy, and Derek watches as he swallows a few times. “Derek. That’s awfully generous.”

Derek just shrugs. “You and Stiles are family. With him away in New York you don’t get to see him. You should be with him at Christmas.”

“You said we before. You’re coming too?”

Derek flushes, and butterflies erupt in his tummy. “Well, I ah, I was hoping I could see Stiles this Christmas. I didn’t get to see him at Thanksgiving as I was visiting Cora.”

John raises a brow. “Are you finally going to tell him you’re in love with him?”

Derek almost drops the piping hot tea down the front of his shirt. “I’m not … well I am … but I mean … ugh. I really am that obvious.”

John chuckles. “You certainly are. You know he’s in love with you too.”

Derek blushes. “So I’ve been told. I was planning on telling him at Christmas.”

John nods. “Well if you are sure you don’t mind paying, I would love to go visit Stiles for Christmas. And I would love to see both of you together.”

“Thank you sir.”

“It’s John, Derek.”

Derek smiles. “Well, I’ll make all the arrangements tomorrow, and I’ll let you know.”

“Sounds good son. I really appreciate it.”

Derek can only nod, lest the overwhelming surge of emotion come spilling out.

*****

Stiles looks out the window and watches the snow fall. It’s 3 days from Christmas, and if he could have afforded to, he’d have flown out from JFK airport this morning. He sighs, and picks up the book he was reading, shoving his sock covered feet under a pillow.

Just as he was getting comfy, the door buzzer goes. Groaning, Stiles removes his feet from under the pillow, and drags his mountain of blankets to the door. “Hello?”

The speaker crackles, and a thick accent greets him. “Ah yeah, I’m lookin for a, oh geez, what kinda name is that! Ah, are you Stilinski?” 

“Well you’ve just insulted my name buddy, what do you want?”

“Got a package for you.”

Stiles groans again, and presses the buzzer. He unlocks the door and gets it ready for the delivery, shucking off the layers of blankets keeping him cozy. The delivery guy knocks on the door and Stiles opens it, all the while trying to remember what it was that he purchased online, except that standing there is his dad and Derek, suitcases and bags of groceries littered around them.

“Dad??”

“Got a parcel for M Stilinski? You him?”

Stiles flings himself at his dad and wraps his arms around him. He squeezes, and buries his head in his neck, trying to stop the tears from flowing. “What are you doing here? I didn’t think you could afford to come.”

Derek clears his throat. “He couldn’t. But I can.”

Stiles lets go of his dad, and then throws his arms around Derek. Derek catches him with an “oof” and returns the hug. They pull apart, and Stiles’ bottom lip is wobbling. “You did this?”

“I did.”

“But why?”

Derek swipes away at the tear that fell, and smiles. “Because it’s Christmas. You should be with family.”

Stiles face lights up and he throws himself at Derek again. Derek laughs. “I like seeing you this happy.”

“Derek this is amazing! I’m so glad you’re here.” He turns to his dad … who is no longer standing there. “Where did dad go?”

A voice calls out from the kitchen. “I’m inside son, putting away the groceries. I thought I’d give you two a minute. You know, TO TALK.”

Both Derek and Stiles blush, and Derek takes Stiles’ hand. “One of the reasons I came too was because I need to tell you how I feel.”

“About me?”

“About you. Stiles, I really really like you.” 

A huge sigh filters through from the kitchen.

Derek chuckles. “Ok, that’s not entirely accurate.”

“You think!!” John calls out.

“Dad! Stop!”

“I’m just trying to help you son.”

“Well you’re not!” Stiles closes the door behind him, to give himself some privacy with Derek. In the hallway of his apartment building.

Derek continues. “Anyway, I do like you of course, but really, and more accurately, I’m in love with you.”

Stiles smiles wide, and he squeezes Derek’s hand. “Me too. Love you I mean. So much. And I was going to say something to you when I came home, but I didn’t come home, but now now we’re here.”

“Now we’re here.”

Stiles squeezes Derek’s hand again, and the other hand fidgets. “Um, Derek? Can I kiss you?”

Derek chuckles. “Always.”

The fidgeting hand moves up and cups Derek’s cheek, and Stiles leans in and kisses Derek softly. The kiss is brief, yet perfect, and they can’t help the goofy smiles they both wear. They pull apart and Stiles opens the door, then grabs a few of the remaining bags, while Derek grabs the rest, and they head inside.

“Thanks dad! Didn’t even see you come in!”

John turns towards Derek and Stiles, and crosses his arms across his body. “So. You two sort yourselves out?”

“We did John.”

“Good. Now, as Stiles father, it is my job to mention to you Derek, that if you break my son’s heart, I will fill you with wolfsbane, and dispose of your body.”   
  
“Yes sir.”

“Good. Now Stiles, if you break Derek’s heart, I’ll arrange the same thing, but without the wolfsbane.”

“Hey!!”

“Stiles, Derek is important to me too. And he needs to be looked after just like you do. Consider yourselves both warned.”

“Yes sir.”

“Yes dad.”

“Excellent. Now I’m going to go put my feet up, and one of you lovebirds is going to bring me a coffee.”

Stiles bursts out laughing as his dad walks through the men, and claps a hand on a shoulder of each man. Derek’s smiling too, his wolf preening, as he’s finally got his man.

“Stiles, you put away the groceries, I’ll get the coffee. You want one?”

“Sure do, but first …” Stiles reaches up and gives Derek a kiss. “I love that part.”

*****

Christmas morning comes, and Stiles wakes early. He tiptoes through the lounge room so he doesn’t wake Derek, who’s sleeping on the couch. He pauses briefly to look at his boyfriend, watching the rise and fall of his chest, and the little bits of Derek’s bed head that aren’t smooshed into the pillow. Stiles smiles blindingly, his heart skipping a beat, and he floats into the kitchen to start on breakfast.

Both John and Derek wake around the time the bacon starts sizzling, the aroma easing around the apartment, mixed with the scent of coffee, fresh bread, and cinnamon buns, and is enough to rouse both men from sleep.

Derek sits up on the couch, head tilted heavenward as he takes deep breaths of bacon, coffee, family, and home. He smiles and turns to Stiles in the kitchen, and watches as he flits around the kitchen with ease. Derek’s heart lurches in his chest seeing Stiles happy, and at the beginnings of their relationship. He gets up from the couch and pads into the kitchen. Walking up behind Stiles he wraps his muscled arms around his boyfriend, and sticks his nose behind the human’s ear.

A contented growl rumbles from Derek. “Smells good.”

“Bacon always smells good. It’s bacon!”

Derek smiles against his neck. “I meant you. You smell like home.”

Derek can hear the stutter to Stiles’ heart, and the hitch in his breath. Stiles turns around and cups Derek’s face in his palms. “I smell like home?”

Derek nods. “You do. My home.”

Stiles leans in and kisses Derek, and just as it’s about to get steamy, Stiles’ dad walks into the kitchen. “While I’m happy you two are finally together, I don’t really want to see you two sucking face all the time. It’s Christmas!”

Stiles groans. “Exactly dad. Everyone deserves a little sugar at Christmas.”

“I’ve not had enough coffee for this Stiles.”

“Ok! Ok! Grab your coffee then. You too Derek. I’ll let you know when breakfast is ready.”

Derek steals another quick kiss, and does as he’s told, smacking Stiles’ butt on the way through. Stiles laughs heartily and gets back to finishing breakfast.

*****

All three men are sitting on the sofa each with a gift in their lap. They get to choose one to open now, the rest get opened after Christmas dinner. Stilinski family tradition and all that.

Stiles had already sent his dad his gift, so John brought it with him to New York so they could open it together. He put it under the tree on the first night. Derek’s gift was sitting in Stiles’ room on his desk. Stiles was in two minds on whether to send it to Derek or not, and had ultimately decided not to give it to him. Except that Derek then showed up at his doorstep.

Stiles turns to Derek. “So, what we do is at the count of three, we all open our gifts at the same time. Ready?” Derek nods. “One. Two. Three!!”

Stiles tears into his massive gift, this one is from his dad. Out from the Batman themed paper, falls two scarves, two pairs of gloves, and two beanies. There are three pairs of woollen socks, and two of the new Batman comics that Stiles had been dying to get. “Thanks dad! This is awesome!”

John opens his gift from Derek much more carefully than Stiles. First is a bottle of Blue Label Johnnie Walker. “Oh my. Derek, this is too much!” Then there is a pair of leather gloves, perfect for winter in Beacon Hills. “Derek these are great.”

Derek carefully opens his gift from Stiles. Inside is a a new red hoodie. Derek looks at Stiles with a quizzical brow.

“I figured my scent has almost gone from my other red hoodie, so I bought another one, and have been wearing it every day for 3 months.”

Derek’s stutters. “I don’t .. I didn’t .. It’s not.” Stiles places his hand on Derek’s to calm him.

“It’s ok Derek. I like that my scent calms you. I like that you took my other hoodie.”

Derek blushes, and looks longingly at the garment in front of him. Stiles whispers, “Go on Derek.” Derek’s blush deepens as he inhales, Stiles scent overwhelming him. Derek growls as he scents other notes that are all Stiles, arousal, happiness, cinnamon, and fall. Derek looks over at Stiles, red eyes glowing. Through fangs Derek thanks Stiles, “This is perfect Stiles. Thank you.”

At the other end of the couch, John chuckles. “Dating two days and already you guys are sickly sweet.”

“Sorry dad.”

“No, don’t apologise son. Reminds me of your mother and I. I’m happy for both you. Now, I suggest you two get started on dinner. I’ve got me some sports to watch.”

Stiles hugs John, John hugs Derek, and Derek squeezes Stiles. “You don’t mind if I save this for when I’m back home?”

“Not at all. That’s what it’s for. Why use it now when you’ve got Stiles on tap!”

Derek groans. “Let me put this away and I’ll come help you.” Derek wraps up the hoodie and then puts it in his suitcase, then follows Stiles into the kitchen.

*****

John has fallen asleep in the arm chair, snoring softly. The rest of his gifts are stacked on the table.

Stiles and Derek are curled up together on the sofa, Derek’s head in Stiles’ lap, Stiles’ long fingers massaging Derek’s scalp. Derek turns to look up at Stiles. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Everything. Your gift was so thoughtful, you welcomed me in here so easily along with your dad. I’ve had a great time.”

“Thank YOU for coming and surprising me. It hurt just as much thinking I wasn’t going to see you or my dad. This is the best Christmas ever, and I love you Derek Hale.”

“I love you too.”

John snorts in his sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow Me on Tumblr!](https://vyxynheartssterek.tumblr.com/)


End file.
